


I Wanna Take You to a Gay Bar

by rainbow_road



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_road/pseuds/rainbow_road
Summary: Hubert learns something new about Ferdinand and isn't sure how to bring it up.





	1. Chapter 1

Hubert sits alone on a stool in the darkest corner of a tavern, slowly sipping on a glass of blood-red wine. It is a small tavern close to the monastery; so close, in fact, that he must have walked past it over a dozen times just today. Still, this is the first time he's ever actually set foot inside.  
  
Lady Edelgard ordered him here so that he can gather intel on a former ally. The man he's tracking is a crestless nobleman who had just recently defected to the Kingdom, and it's important to know exactly how much of a threat he is to the Empire. Fortunately, he has some information about the man already. He knows what he looks like, who some of his allies might be, and he has a general overview of the man's talents in battle.  
  
What he doesn't know, unfortunately, is where he is. He had received news from a reliable source that the man was a frequent patron here, but after ten whole hours of waiting it doesn't look like he's going to show up today at least. What a waste of time, he thinks. Hubert lets out a heavy sigh, slumping into the bar in annoyance.  
  
"Bad day?" asks a gruff voice from behind the bar. It pulls Hubert out of his train of thought.  
  
"Ahh, you could say that," he replies honestly.  
  
The barkeep raises an eyebrow, clearly expecting him to continue. Hubert mulls over what he's going to say next. If the man is loyal to the Empire then he perhaps he could ask for the information outright, but that may be too risky an assumption to make. He decides to tread carefully.  
  
"You see, I've been having trouble in my search for a man."  
  
The barkeep's wrinkled face softens. He laughs lightly.  
  
"Yeah I bet. You and every other man here."  
  
Hubert tilts his head in confusion for about a half of a second before doing another scan of the room.  
  
"Oh," he says.  
  
He had been so focused on his task that he never actually stopped to pay attention to the kind of establishment he was in. On a second look, it was blatantly obvious. There is not a single woman in the place, and judging by how close some of the patrons are to each other, that must be on purpose. He makes a mental note to look up other places that cater to such inclinations. If he can't find his mark here then at least he'll have a few leads.  
  
"Well, yes, but I'm afraid I'm searching for a specific man."  
  
"Someone you fancy?"  
  
Hubert figures it's best not to correct him.  
  
"It is someone I've developed a great interest in, yes."  
  
The barkeep looks at him thoughtfully while wiping dry a glass with a rag.  
  
"Describe him to me. Maybe I can help you out."  
  
Hubert holds back a grin, grateful that this is finally going somewhere. He thinks back to the file he read over earlier this morning.  
  
"Well, he is a nobleman. Tall. Handsome. He has long hair and has a rather boisterous personality. I must confess I came here because I was told he's a frequent customer of yours."  
  
A light of recognition comes to the man's eyes. He lays down the glass he was holding and snaps his fingers at the air.  
  
"I know exactly who you're talking about," he boasts.  
  
Hubert does grin this time.  
  
"Oh? You do?"  
  
"Yeah! Ferdinand Von Aegir, right?"  
  
Hubert's face falls immediately. _What._  
  
"I— Ferdinand?"  
  
"Von Aegir, yes!" exclaims the barkeep, "Tall, boisterous, long orange hair? I have to say though, if that's who you're after then good luck. He's quite popular around here."  
  
_Popular?_  
  
"I'm actually surprised he isn't here today. He's pretty much always here on Sundays."  
  
"Right," says Hubert slowly, still processing what he'd just been told, "Actually the man I'm looking for isn't a redhead. He has light blue hair."  
  
The barkeep looks disappointed.  
  
"Well then I'm not sure who you're referring to. We haven't had anybody like that here, at least not recently."  
  
"Right," says Hubert, rising up from his stool, "Well, I suppose I have no reason to be here then."  
  
"Hey, you know, if you never end up finding him you should come back here. Maybe next time you can meet Ferdie," he says patting Hubert on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes perhaps, and thank you," he answers back politely, if a bit stiff.  
  
Hubert leaves the bar confused, not sure what to do with any of the information he gathered tonight. He will have to report to Lady Edelgard that their lead was a bust, but at least he learned something new about Ferdinand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hubert wants to bring it up. While he was admittedly taken aback at first, it makes sense that Ferdinand is gay. He brags of his nobility to anyone who will listen, but unlike Sylvain or Lorenz, has never once used it to win over the opposite sex. Whenever he speaks of his future, it is always about becoming a worthy Prime Minister or his inane goal of surpassing Lady Edelgard. He never brings up plans to take a wife or have children. So all in all, it is not surprising.  
  
He just can't figure out why. Why is he keeping it a secret? It's not as if he'd be the only gay man in their army. Just last week Linhardt had mentioned an interest in the professor. Her Majesty herself has had a few passing fancies for the women under her liege, so that can't be it. Perhaps he feels, as a crest-bearing noble, that it is his duty to continue the Von Aegir bloodline. Hubert frowns at the thought. Surely he has more faith in Lady Edelgard and her mission than that. With her guidance, such things as crests and class status would be rendered meaningless. He realizes he's getting nowhere just thinking about it. He has to bring it up, if only to put an end to his curiosity. He just wishes he knew how.  
  
"Hubert," comes a soft voice from across the table, "What is the matter? You have been staring daggers at me for the past hour, and you have not even touched the coffee I brewed for you."  
  
Hubert brings the neglected drink up to his mouth. He does not stop staring._ I will also have to bring up how reckless it is to use a real name outside of the monastery_, he thinks.  
  
"Really now, is your drink even hot anymore?"  
  
Hubert looks down at the cup in his hand. It isn't. It's lukewarm at best. He takes another sip since Ferdinand went through all the trouble of brewing it though.  
  
"It's not too bad," he says.  
  
Ferdinand shakes his head in disapproval.  
  
"You have not been listening to a thing I have said, have you?"  
  
Hubert cringes. Ferdinand doesn't look upset though, just curious.  
  
"Apologies Ferdinand. My mind has been elsewhere as of late," he admits.  
  
Ferdinand sighs, leaning back into his chair, face understanding.  
  
"You know Hubert, you are the hardest working one among us, but it would really do you good to get some rest every once in a while. I can see you overthinking from a mile away."  
  
Hubert laughs, thinking about how ironic it is when he's the one on his mind.  
  
"I assure you I am fine," he says, "Besides, this isn't a matter of work."  
  
Ferdinand's brows shoot up in surprise.  
  
"Hubert thinking about something other than his duties for once? Are you sure you are not unwell?"  
  
Hubert rolls his eyes, resting his cup back down on the table.  
  
"I'll have you know I do have a modicum of a life when I have no duties to fulfill."  
  
Ferdinand laughs loudly at that. He pulls his hands up in a placating gesture when Hubert glares at him.  
  
"I mean no offense by it," he assures, "In fact I find it very admirable how dedicated you are to your path in life."  
  
Hubert looks down at the table, a slight blush coming to his face. _Ahh_, he thinks,_ this is probably what makes it so difficult to bring up_. Outside of Lady Edelgard, Ferdinand is perhaps the only member of the Black Eagle Strike Force to regularly go out of their way to speak with him. He's certainly the only one to lavish him with such praise. He had thought that with their growing friendship, Ferdinand would be able to trust him with his secrets.   
  
He has to bring it up. Maybe I can convince Ferdinand to bring it up himself.   
  
"Ferdinand, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Is it related to your mysterious non-work related problem?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then ask away friend, I am an open book," he gestures widely, sloshing the liquid in his cup around. He quickly brings the tea to his mouth to keep it from spilling.  
  
"Ferdinand, do you have any experience in regards to love?"  
  
He spits out the tea.   
  
Hubert waits expectantly from across the table as Ferdinand fumbles to wipe up the mess.  
  
"Why, uh, do you ask? Surely you do not want to hear about something so boring as my love life," Ferdinand mutters awkwardly. Suddenly he freezes, "Wait. Are you asking... for yourself?"  
  
"Well, no I-"  
  
"I never thought I would see the day. Hubert Von Vestra has a crush! It makes sense that you would come to me for this as Caspar would have a field day telling everyone and Linhardt would probably fall asleep halfway through the conversation... Though I suppose you could have asked the professor."  
  
_This conversation is going off-track._  
  
"Ferdinand, you are mistaken—"  
  
Ferdinand doesn't seem to hear him, but suddenly his face changes anyway, devoid of any of his usual optimism.  
  
"Though I am flattered that you would come to me, I must admit I have not had the greatest luck in love. It may be better to ask someone else for advice in this matter," he says offering a small smile before swiftly getting up from his seat, "Actually, I just realized it is about time for me to feed the horses. If you still want to, perhaps we can continue this conversation next time. I shall take my leave."  
  
Hubert draws his brows together as he watches Ferdinand hustle through the door. _What an odd reaction_, he thinks, _I'll have to try again another time._


	3. Chapter 3

Hubert realizes, after a few days of failed attempts, that there's a chance it might not even have been him at the tavern. For all he knows somebody could be using his name. It's not like his hair colour is incredibly uncommon, and there must be plenty of men who wear it long. He could think of about a million and one reasons why someone would want to impersonate the soon-to-be Prime Minister. That's why, before talking to Ferdinand about it, he has to make sure.  
  
Hubert gets all of his work done early that Sunday. He plans to make it there somewhat earlier than last time, so that he can find the best places to hide before Ferdinand shows up. If he does show up, of course. If he doesn't, and it really is an imposter, then that would have to be dealt with anyway. As soon as the sun's about to set, he makes his way back to the tavern.  
  
It's a lot busier this time. Louder too, though that's probably a good thing. It'll make Hubert more difficult to spot. The stool he was sitting in last time has been taken over by someone new, a burly guy who vaguely reminds him of Alois. He figures if he can't take refuge in the shadows, then the second best option would be to try and blend in with the crowd. He notices a large group of men playing card games at a table in the other corner, and goes to stand by them.  
  
The crowd grows bigger as time passes, and it's soon becoming difficult to keep watch of the door when there are massive amounts of people who keep moving into his field of view. He grows less subtle in his spying as the night goes on; he knows because one of the younger men at the table calls him out on it.  
  
"Who ya waiting for?" the man asks, shuffling cards in his hand.  
  
Hubert avoids his gaze.  
  
"Nobody," he says.  
  
"Nobody," the guy parrots back, giving him a look that says 'do you really think you're fooling me?' as he begins doling out the cards.  
  
"Nobody important," he supplies instead. The guy chuckles.  
  
"You've been staring at the entrance pretty long for nobody important. Why don't you sit down and play a game with us while you wait?"  
  
Hubert considers it, and decides that it might help him blend in more than just standing against a wall. Plus at least he can win some money if Ferdinand never shows up.  
  
"Sure," he agrees, "I don't see the harm in it."  
  
He sits down in a spare chair to the left of the dealer.  
  
"So what are we playing?" Hubert asks.  
  
"Frustration."  
  
"Ahh, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that game."  
  
"Eh, don't worry it's simple," assures the man before he starts rambling off all the rules.  
  
An hour later he's won two games already, and is halfway through the third, when all of a sudden the door is thrown wide open to reveal a familiar figure. Hubert blanches._ It really is him_, he thinks, followed unwelcomely by _what the fuck is he wearing?_ Ferdinand comes sauntering through the door like he owns the place. His shirt is plain white, baggy but with a deep v-neck to reveal his chest. It's the kind of shirt Hubert thinks a vampire would be wearing in one of those trashy supernatural romance novels that Bernadetta reads. His pants fits him well, they're a dark reddish-brown shade and they hug his ass in a way that's bordering on inappropriate. His hair is mostly the same, but it's been partially braided at the front. Hubert actually blushes at the sight.  
  
"Well would you look at that, the new guy is falling for Ferdinand already!" shouts one of the more inebriated men across from him. The entire table bursts into laughter.  
  
"Hey, don't bully the guy," another man snickers, "You'd be hard pressed to find someone in here that wasn't at least a little bit enamoured with the famous Mr. Ferdinand Von Aegir."  
  
Hubert is shocked. The barkeep did say he was popular. He tries to focus on the card game though, just to keep himself from staring so blatantly.  
  
"I suppose he is attractive," he says keeping his voice even, "But aren't you all just trying to distract me from taking the rest of your buillons?"  
  
"Ohhh, game on," his opponents roar in unison, and they all get back to playing.  
  
They go a few more rounds and admittedly, Hubert shouldn't have talked such a big game. He's finding it particularly hard to pay attention when Ferdinand's being so glaringly flirtatious with a blonde-haired mercenary just a few feet away. It's a side of Ferdinand he's never seen before and for some reason it's getting under his skin.  
  
He hears a moan from across the room and his head snaps up to see Ferdinand sloppily kissing him against a wall. The blonde has his hands nestled in Ferdinand's hair and a knee between his legs. Hubert glares at the scene unfolding before him, until Ferdinand starts sliding his hands down the other man's back and he practically jumps up from the table. He moves quickly through the crowd, barely putting any effort into making sure he's not seen, and hits the man with miasma just as he steps out the building.  
  
A scream of pain, followed by a thud comes from inside and Hubert ducks into a nearby alleyway. He smirks to himself and prepares a warp spell. He ended up losing 3 buillons today, but at least he got to let some of his frustration out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hubert is in agony. Lady Edelgard has been giving him far fewer tasks as they near the end of the war, and while he would usually spend his spare time chatting with Ferdinand, he's been kind of avoiding him since the bar incident. After thinking it over, perhaps acting on impulse was not the best way to go about things. He's usually far more level-headed. He just can't seem to figure out what caused him to act so childishly. That man was of suspicious character and he deserved it, but still.   
  
He sighs. He's been reading over the same strategies for weeks in order to keep his mind on anything else, but it isn't helping as much as he hoped it would. _I need a better distraction_, he thinks, and just as he does he sees Dorothea at the door.  
  
"Hello Hubie," she says marching into the war room, a devious smile plastered on her face. Hubert pales, dreading what that could possibly mean. She stops when she's right beside him, "I heard through the grapevine that you have a crush."  
  
Hubert frowns. Of course that's why she's here.  
  
"And he said that Caspar had loose lips," he scoffs, closing the book he had out. Dorothea giggles.  
  
"Awww, don't blame Ferdie," she coos, "I swear I wrung the information out of him."  
  
"While I don't doubt that that's true, I am afraid you both are mistaken. Ferdinand simply misinterpreted the conversation we were having."  
  
"What? Is that all?" Dorothea asks, clearly disappointed, "Well that's no fun. Petra and I were taking bets on who we thought the unlucky person was."  
  
Hubert rolls his eyes.   
  
"Well, I am sorry to disappoint."  
  
He goes back to reading but really he's just looking over the same three sentences over and over again. Dorothea watches him closely instead of leaving.  
  
"You know, Petra thought it was Edie you had fallen for," she says.  
  
"That's not an awful guess. I do love Her Majesty, though perhaps more as one would love a sister."  
  
Dorothea nods her head at that. She also used to think he was in love with Edie, back in their school days, but since the war it's become obvious that it isn't the case. She continues tentatively.  
  
"Personally, I always thought you had a bit of a thing for Ferdie."  
  
Hubert snaps his head towards her. She's smirking slightly, visibly amused by the reaction. _She thinks he's interested in Ferdinand?_ He thinks back to the bar._ Is he interested in Ferdinand?_  
  
"Oh, though I heard you've been avoiding him lately. Did you two have a lovers quarrel?"  
  
Hubert snaps his book shut.  
  
"As I told you already, as well as Ferdinand, you are mistaken. Hubert Von Vestra has absolutely no interest in matters of the heart."  
  
He stands up to leave and she smiles at him looking sincerely unconvinced.  
  
"And I am not avoiding 'Ferdie' as you so call him. I am simply busy. Now please wipe that grin off your face, it's unsettling."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," she says, "I'm just thinking that I may win this bet after all."  
  
She giggles as he retreats. What a bother. _This is the universe punishing me for not just talking to him_, he resolves, _I'll have to find him and get this over with._  



	5. Chapter 5

Tracking down Ferdinand proves to be slightly more difficult than previously expected. According to Bernadetta, Ferdinand had taken offense to his avoidance, and was now avoiding him in turn. He had checked every place that Ferdinand would usually be— the stables, the dining hall, the war room, his own room. Really, he was stumped. He's searching the library when Lady Edelgard sees him and asks what he's doing.  
  
"You're looking for Ferdinand?" she asks looking surprised.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, there is something I need to speak with him about."  
  
"And here I thought the two of you were no longer speaking," she says, "Am I to take it that you searching for him means you're on good terms again?"  
  
Hubert doesn't look at her.  
  
"I wouldn't say that we were ever on bad terms."  
  
Edelgard raises an eyebrow at that.   
  
"Do not lie to me, Hubert," she says. He sighs.  
  
"Yes, we are on good terms again. Or at least we will be as soon as I can find him."  
  
"That is good," she smiles softly, "Though you can stop looking for now, you won't find him here. I sent him on a mission along with the professor."  
  
"Oh? Do you know when they'll be back?"  
  
"They should arrive back here sometime after dinner. I'd be surprised if it took much longer than that, it's a simple task— basically just an extension on his Sunday missions."  
  
"Of course, your Majesty, I will wait for—" a pause, "I'm sorry, did you just say his Sunday... missions?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry were you not informed? I suppose it was all decided rather quickly as a plan. It must have slipped my mind to tell you what with all the more pressing matters at hand."  
  
"I understand, your majesty," he says voice even, "But might I ask what the exact... nature of these missions are?"  
  
"He's been gathering intelligence for us, I guess you could call it something of a honeypot," she says firmly.  
  
Hubert blinks in astonishment.  
  
"You mean to tell me you sent Ferdinand Von Aegir on a honeypot?"  
  
"It's not exactly a honeypot, I'm not expecting Ferdinand to have sex with anybody. Actually the original plan was to send Linhardt, but Ferdinand insisted on going instead. He claimed he'd be too vulnerable if the target caught on and made an attack. I had no reason to disagree."  
  
Hubert takes a few minutes to process the information, staring blanky at the woman in front of him. She's clearly waiting for a response.  
  
"I understand," he says stiffly, "Well if you see Ferdinand tonight can you send him my way?"  
  
"Of course, Hubert," she smiles.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He retreats quickly back to his room. Ferdinand and the professor arrive back around midnight, when everyone except Hubert is fast asleep. He does not go to greet them.


	6. Chapter 6

He may trust Edelgard with his life, but that doesn't mean he agrees with everything she does. Sending one of our top soldiers on a honeypot mission, really what was she thinking? It's nearing sunset on a Sunday evening, and Hubert has made his decision. He waits for Ferdinand behind a large tree near the entrance of Garreg Mach. He won't outright disobey Her Majesty, at least not without good reason, but he can still keep watch of what Ferdinand's doing.  
  
The man in question sets out just a few minutes later. When he gets far enough up the path, Hubert begins to follow from a distance. Ferdinand's hair is braided again, this time in a crown around his head, and he's wearing the same form-fitting pants from last time. The shirt is different though, closer to something he would wear normally. It's a fully white dress-top with a black patterned cravat. He's annoyed at how attractive it looks. _Dorothea just might have been right._  
  
Hubert continues to follow Ferdinand down every bend and twist of the city. It takes about fifteen minutes before they make it to that nightmarish tavern, the cause of all his problems. He walks in just a few minutes after Ferdinand and looks around the room. Ferdinand is nowhere to be seen. _Have I lost him already? Surely that's impossible._  
  
He walks further into the building, carefully scanning around for the man, when suddenly a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind._ Is it the target? Has something seriously wrong happened?_ Ferdinand had only walked in a few seconds ago, though. He readies himself to cast Dark Spikes when a deep voice whispers in his ear.  
  
"Hubert," he speaks lowly, "Why are you following me?"  
  
Hubert twists in his grasp, coming face to face with the one person who wasn't supposed to see him tonight. He swallows thickly, hating that the first thought that comes to his head is _wow Ferdinand's more attractive up close._  
  
"Ferdinand," he tries, "Fancy running into you here."  
  
"Hubert, what are you doing here? Has Edelgard sent you to spy on me?"  
  
Hubert winces.  
  
"No, and I would appreciate if you didn't mention it to her."  
  
"Then why are you here?" he whispers harshly.  
  
A man walking by coughs loudly into his hand, and Ferdinand loosens his grip a bit.  
  
"Come outside with me, there's too many people here," he says. He doesn't wait for a reply as he drags Hubert out by the wrist.  
  
The two of them stand awkwardly in an alleyway outside the building. Ferdinand taps his foot against the ground, arms crossed and clearly waiting for an answer. Hubert refuses to meet his gaze.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to notice me."  
  
"Hubert, who do you take me for? I can detect your presence from a mile away. That doesn't answer the question."  
  
Hubert sighs.  
  
"I am here because Her Majesty informed me of your little mission, and I don't want you getting into trouble. Frankly, I can't believe you ever agreed to something so stupid."  
  
Ferdinand's jaw is set hard. He looks angry.  
  
"What a joke," Ferdinand laughs, devoid of humour, "So now you suddenly have a problem with me following Edelgard?"  
  
"Your job is to reign in her more ridiculous ideas," he states firmly, "Not just agree to any old thing she says. I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
Ferdinand groans, softly pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Hubert, you do not speak to me for weeks and now you wish to criticize my decisions. Her plan is working just as intended and I see no reason for your distrust it."  
  
"It is a dangerous plan, Ferdinand! The Empire cannot risk sending one if its top generals to get roofied in some random tavern by the enemy."  
  
"She was going to send Linhardt, do you think that would have been any better?"  
  
"Yes!" he shouts back, "Linhardt is nowhere near as reckless as you have proven to be. Did you ever even consider the kind of blackmail potential there was in having the future Prime Minister grinding on random men in public?"  
  
Ferdinand lets his arms fall to his sides. He studies Hubert's face carefully. His face changes from anger, to confusion, and then settles on an accusatory glare.  
  
"Wait a minute, was it you last time? Were you the one who sent my date plunging to the ground with a miasma attack?"  
  
Hubert blushes, remembering his childish display.  
  
"He was of ill character," he justifies.  
  
"You almost jeopardized my mission."  
  
"Well as I keep saying, it was a foolish mission to agree to in the first place."  
  
Ferdinand sighs.  
  
"Hubert I am going back in there, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Ferdi—"  
  
"Stop," Ferdinand says leaving no room for discussion, "Go home, Hubert," and then he walks back inside the building, leaving Hubert standing outside by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hubert has trouble sleeping that night, not that he ever gets much sleep to begin with. Ever since he left the bar he has been tortured by thoughts of what Ferdinand is doing. For all he knows, he could be getting whisked away, kidnapped by one of those filthy men who saw him as nothing more than a piece of meat. Or he could be with that guy from last time. He could be going home with him, somewhere with more privacy than a public tavern. Hubert scowls at how much that thought irritates him. He knows that none of these scenarios are realistic but they won't stop playing in his head.  
  
He hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Hubert, open up we need to talk."  
  
Ferdinand's voice. Hubert shoots up in his bed. He's at the door in just seconds, but hesitates before opening it. He's probably still angry with him. _Don't be such a coward,_ he thinks as he opens the door. Ferdinand is standing there awkwardly, staring down at his feet instead of at Hubert.  
  
"Ferdinand," he greets politely.  
  
"Hubert," he replies back.  
  
"How did the mission go?" he asks, even though he's not sure he wants the answer. Ferdinand looks up at him.  
  
"Great actually. My work is done today, Edelgard has entrusted the rest of it to the professor."  
  
Hubert can't help the surge of relief he gets from that.  
  
"I'm sorry, would you like to come in?" he asks, stepping out of the way, "I could brew you some tea while you're here?"  
  
Ferdinand flashes him a small smile, walking into his room and shutting the door behind them.  
  
"I suppose I can agree to that. This may be a long talk after all."  
  
"Of course. Here, you can sit on my bed. I'll take the chair," he says patting down the red comforter. Ferdinand sits down in the place that was pointed to. He slowly begins taking out his braids while Hubert heats up some water with a fire ball. They sit in relative silence until Hubert hands him a cup of Southern Fruit Blend— his favourite.  
  
"I would like to apologize for earlier," says Hubert first.  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes," Hubert continues, "While I will not change my opinion on your mission, I should not have pulled your intelligence into question, and I should not have avoided you these past few weeks." Hubert takes a sip of his own drink, speaking softer now, "I might not always show it but I do respect your opinions."  
  
"Well thank you, Hubert. That means a lot."  
  
"It needed to be said."  
  
Ferdinand smiles. They both take sips of their drinks.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?" he asks.  
  
Ferdinand blushes, setting down his cup of tea on the ground beside the bed.  
  
"Right, I will get right to it then," he starts, sounding a bit rehearsed, "Hubert, I have had some time to think over your reactions earlier, and there is something I must ask. I do not wish to be presumptuous though. I just can't think of any other reason for your... behaviour."  
  
Hubert can feel his heart speed up. It's been a long time since he's felt so nervous.  
  
"Out with it then."  
  
"Hubert," Ferdinand says, forcing himself to meet the other man's gaze, "Were you jealous?"  
  
Hubert's heart stops. Ferdinand is staring at him.  
  
"What could I possibly be jealous of?" he replies, voice uneven.  
  
Ferdinand's eyes widen, and he brings his hands to cover his reddening face.  
  
"Oh," he says, "You were. I did not know you felt that way. Towards me."  
  
Hubert flounders, his face turning pink.  
  
"Did you not hear what I just said? I am not jealous-"  
  
Suddenly Ferdinand is off the bed, leaning over Hubert and caging him in with his hands on the back of the chair. He bites his lip looking down at him.  
  
"Really?" he says nervously, "So when I did this..." he says, climbing onto Hubert's lap and threading his fingers through his hair "...with him, you didn't care at all?"  
  
Hubert's eyes flutter closed, relishing the feeling of fingers in his hair. Where was this going?  
  
"Maybe just a bit."  
  
"Just a bit?" he continues, ghosting his lips over Hubert's, "What about when I did this then?"  
  
Ferdinand surges forward, slotting their lips together with ease. Hubert hesitates for a second before returning the kiss with vigour. He goes to rest his hands on the small of Ferdinand's back, softly massaging him through his shirt. Ferdinand tastes like that awful tea he likes so much, and Hubert finds it intoxicating. He pulls him closer, running his hands up and down his back. Ferdinand pulls away, panting slightly.  
  
"You know, it never went further than this with him," he breathes.  
  
"If it did, I would have killed him."  
  
Ferdinand laughs at that.  
  
"I do not doubt that," he says and then in a deeper voice, "You know, I would let you go farther though."  
  
"Yeah?" Hubert looks up at him astonished, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me."  
  
Ferdinand slides himself into a more comfortable position, slowly undoing the cravat around his neck.  
  
"Says the man who magicked a guy half to death for touching me."  
  
Hubert smirks.  
  
"He deserved worse."  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hubert wakes up the next day to the sound of Dorothea singing.  
  
"Oh happy day~ See Petra, I was right! Pay up."  
  
Petra sighs heavily.  
  
"I was not having sight of what was right in front of my face."  
  
Hubert groans at the two girls.  
  
"Might I ask you two what you are doing in my room?"  
  
"Oh, right! Edie was asking after you. She wanted to know if you'd made up with Ferdie yet— Cleary you have."  
  
"Mnhhh, five more minutes," moans Ferdinand from beside him. Hubert blushes at the sound as he lets himself be crushed close by the sleeping man.  
  
"Awwww, I am happy for you!" Petra announces. Dorothea giggles.  
  
"C'mon Petra, we should leave the two of them alone. I'll tell Edie not to worry about you two for now! Have fun!" she shouts as she drags Petra out the door.  
  
Hubert looks over at the man beside him and smiles, drifting back to sleep. _Well, all's well that ends well._


End file.
